Cuentos a medianoche
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Cian se sintió nostálgico. Oliver también. Arthur sólo se dejó llevar y Liam estaba feliz de poder narrar aquella vieja historia.


**Título:** Cuentos a media noche.  
**Resumen: **Cian se sintió nostálgico. Oliver también. Arthur sólo se dejó llevar y Liam estaba feliz de poder narrar aquella vieja historia.  
**Nota 1:** La serie no es mía sino de Himaruya. Los nombres y personajes de Oliver (Gales), Liam (Irlanda del Norte), Cian (Republica de Irlanda) e Ian (Escocia) sí son de mi propiedad.  
**Nota 2:** La historia la escribí hace mucho, y no recuerdo porque no la había publicado. Ah, en fin, esta es una de mis favoritas. Ahora sí, empecemos las notas "históricas"  
_**"El combate en el vado"**_ es una leyenda de origen irlandés, que narra la batalla ente Cúchulainn y su amigo y hermano adoptivo, Ferdia quien fue engañado por Maeb para que pelease contra Cúchulainn. Personalmente, es una de mis historias favoritas xD, aunque el final… bueno, ya es otro cantar.  
_**"Deirdre y los hijos de Usna"**_ es otra leyenda, aunque es bastante trágica. Naisi fue el esposo de Deirdre. Les contaría la leyenda, pero… es mejor que la lean a que yo les arruine cualquier cosa xD.  
**Nota 3:** Sí, sé que hay muuuchas inexactitudes históricas xD.  


* * *

Cuando Oliver y Arthur eran pequeños, muy pequeños vivían en una relativa felicidad. Sus vestimentas eran simples y sencillas, y hacerlos reír era fácil.

Cian recordaba que al momento de ponerse el sol, podía escuchar a lo lejos, el ser llamado a voz en grito por sus pequeños hermanos. Liam llegaría antes que él, y tomándolos de las manos los llevaría hasta donde él se encontraba. Entonces, Arthur y Oliver se sentarían sobre la hierba húmeda y los mirarían con ojos expectantes.

— ¡Hermanos, Hermanos! — diría Arthur, observándolos con sus ojos vivaces—. ¿Continuaran la historia, si?

Y Liam reiría, mientras Cian refunfuñaba. Pero una mirada de Oliver y Cian terminaría accediendo. Liam solía tener una predilección por Arthur que Cian no comprendía del todo, pero tampoco cuestionaba cuando él mismo actuaba de esa forma con Oliver.

— ¿Qué historia quieren oír hoy? —preguntarían los gemelos.

— ¡El combate en el vado! —corearían los más pequeños.

Y "El combate en el vado" sería narrado una vez más. Hasta que ellos decidieran que estaban suficientemente extasiados de oír la historia, o que Liam sugiriese que debían narrar otra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, escondido, observando como Arthur narraba sus propias leyendas a sus colonias, y estas reían o se impresionaban, dependiendo del momento que estuviese siendo narrado.

Un nuevo flechazo de recuerdos invadió a Cian, quien suspiró dejándose llevar por ellos.

—Hermano, ¿por qué tus cuentos nunca tienen un final feliz?, ¿por qué los héroes mueren si son los buenos? —preguntó Arthur con la voz rota de sueño, aquellas preguntas lo habían mantenido inquieto durante un buen rato.

—Porque no son cuentos, sino leyendas. Son historias que pasan y pasaron, ¿entiendes? —respondió en un murmullo, instándole a dormirse y guardar silencio.

—Pero… a veces los malos ganan, cómo con Deirdre— replicó el pequeño, cerrando levemente los ojos.

—La vida es agridulce, no siempre todo termina con un final feliz, sino que terminan con un final justo. ¿No terminó Deirdre descansando como Naisi?

—Es… verdad —y eso fue lo último que Arthur había dicho, antes de caer dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¿Y el final feliz, Inglaterra? —preguntó una de las colonias de Arthur.

—No siempre hay finales felices, Hong Kong… sino justos, ¿verdad? —sonrió cuando respondió, y Cian sintió que había sido descubierto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche, cuando las colonias estaban dormidas y sólo los mayores se encontraban despiertos, en un acto insólito Oliver tomó a Arthur de la mano, lo arrastró hasta la habitación de los gemelos sin siquiera tocar —lo que molestó a Arthur— y lo hizo sentarse en el piso alfombrado.

—Irlanda, Irlanda —susurró Gales, tirando de la mano de Cian hasta despertarlo—. ¿Cuál es la historia de hoy? —preguntó.

Cian se incorporó en la cama, despertando a Liam. Arthur abrió los ojos impactado y Oliver sonrió.

— ¿De qué va todo esto, Gales? —pidió Inglaterra.

—Relájate Arthur. Sólo me sentí nostálgico al verte narrar esas historias, ¿tú no te sientes así? —Arthur asintió—. Entonces, ¿cuál es la historia de hoy? —volvió a pedir.

—Ah… ¿cu-cuál quieren oír? —murmuraron algo sorprendidos los mayores, ellos también se sentían nostálgicos.

—El combate en el vado —dijo Arthur sin si quiera pensarlo. Cian sonrió está vez, antes de que Liam procediera a narrar una historia que se sabía de memoria.


End file.
